


Hülye Tigris!

by SophieStaar



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 19:58:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieStaar/pseuds/SophieStaar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TRANSLATION / FORDÍTÁS.<br/>"Ahhoz, hogy beleszeressek, csupán egyetlen ragyogó és bájos mosolyára volt szükségem azok közül, amik egyedül ennek az istenverte bestiának voltak, amik összezavarták minden egyes gondolatom és elnémítottak."<br/>Kuroko Tetsuya küzd az érzései ellen, de vajon tényleg jó ez neki...? És Kagami, ő vajon mit gondol?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hülye Tigris!

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Stupid Tiger!](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/26547) by lululikestowrite. 



> A munkára és a publikálásra az engedélyt megkaptam.  
> Hátizzé, ez az első két fejezet. Azért... Mert az eredeti fejezetek rettenetesen rövidek, gondoltam akkor én duplán fogom felrakni :D  
> Ajánlom ezt a kis édességet mindenkinek, aki szereti a KagaKuro-t. :D Jó olvasást! ^^
> 
> Mellesleg, aki nem érti, annak: Taiga ~ Tiger ~ Tigris (:

_Taiga._  
Ez a név tényleg tökéletesen illik rá.  
  
A vörös, tüskés hajával és azzal az agresszív, átható pillantásával olyan, mint egy vadász, aki készen áll megölni bárkit, aki hozzá mer nyúlni a prédájához, ami ebben az esetben a mélységesen szeretett MJ sajtburger hegye volt.  
Olyan gyors, mint egy tigris, olyan éhes, mint egy tigris, és olyan vad, mint egy tigris.  
Amíg én egyszerű vagyok, észrevehetően egyéniség nélküli és csendes, Taiga mindig vonzza magára a figyelmet azzal a bűnöző kinézetével, beszédes mivoltával és azzal a vad aurával, ami mindig körbeveszi őt, akárhová is megy.  
Teljesen olyanok vagyunk, mint a fény és az árnyék. A kosárlabda szeretete hozott minket össze és tett minket partnerekké, de mégis, itt van ez a másfajta szeretet is, ami egyre közeledik felénk, és egyre csak nő, amikor meglátom egy meccsen azt az örömteli kifejezést az arcán.  
Az istenért, még csak nem is tudom, mikor kezdtek el ilyen lányos érzések kavarogni bennem. Talán amikor elkezdtünk többet együtt lógni, talán amikor megígérte, hogy sosem fog hátat fordítani a csapatnak, talán amikor megmutatta nekem ezt a boldogságot, amit sosem éreztem Aomine-kun mellett... Azonban, amikor először jelentkeztem a kosárcsapatba, nem volt a terveim között, hogy beleszeretek majd az új fényembe. Amikor a Seirint választottam továbbtanulás céljából, nem terveztem, hogy barátnőt vagy pasit fogok keresni magamnak.  
Csupán egyetlen ragyogó és bájos mosolyára volt szükségem azok közül, amik egyedül ennek az istenverte bestiának voltak, amik összezavarták minden egyes gondolatom és elnémítottak, ahhoz, hogy belészeressek.

Már egészen kiskorom óta mindig is elég jó voltam abban, hogy elrejtsem az érzéseimet annak érdekében, hogy megvédjem magamat attól, hogy mások bántsanak, azonban, anélkül hogy egyáltalán észrevettem volna, sokkal boldogabbnak éreztem magam és boldogabbnak néztem ki, amikor a csapattársaimmal voltam. Különösképp, sokkal, de  _sokkal_  boldogabbnak éreztem magam és boldogabbnak néztem ki, amikor a vörös hajú sráccal voltam.  
És úgyszintén anélkül, hogy észrevettem volna, elkezdtem a napjaim nagy részét a közelében tölteni. Az osztályban, az edzésen, sőt, még a hazaúton is Taiga mindig mellettem volt, azzal a bűnözőket idéző járásával, kezeit zsebrevágva és a szemeit a járdára szegezve.

 

Mint minden este, most is a futonra vetődtem és lefeküdtem, arra gondolva, hogy talán bevallhatnám, mit érzek. Ezzel végre megszabadulhatnék attól a frusztráló ás zavaró érzéstől, ami mindig, amikor azzal az átkozott vörössel vagyok, úgy követ, mint egy felhő a fejem felett.

De aztán, elképzeltem a reakcióját, és az érzés, hogy elutasítanak, értelmetlenné tette a frusztrációt. Ha bevallanám neki, és elutasítana, nem bírnám ki, ha Kagami-kun kerülne engem, mint valami dilist.  
 _Talán csak annyiban kéne hagynom..._  - gondoltam, ahogy magamra húztam a takarót, és egy idő után kezdtem nyugtalan álomba szenderülni, amelyben végig egy sötétvörös szempár kísértett, és ami úgy tűnt, folyton engem bámul feszülten.

 

***

  
Mint minden átlagos napon, most is az MJ hamburgerezőben voltunk suli és edzés után. Kagami-kun megrendelte a szokásos sajtburger hegyét és egy nagy szódát, amíg én a kedvenc vaníliashake-emet ittam. Rövideket kortyolgattam. Kibaszott álmos voltam, pihenéstől megfosztva. Csak pár órát tudtam aludni edzés előtt, kevesebbet, mint amihez hozzá voltam szokva, ami miatt átaludtam szinte az össze órámat. Egy nehezen kezelhető vörös hajú tigris pedig majdnem megölt, amikor megmarkolta a galléromat, és rám ordított, hogy: „SZEDD MÁR ÖSSZE MAGAD, TE HÜLYEGYEREK!

Ó, ha ez a BaKagami tudná, hogy az alváshiányom az ő hibája… Azt hiszem, abban az esetben is megpróbálna megölni.

\- Oi, Kuroko, basszus, kelj már fel! – csettintett az ujjaival a szemem előtt, mire azok azonnal kinyíltak, ahogy rájöttem, hogy boldogító álomba szenderültem. – Ember, tényleg le kéne szoknod arról, hogy ilyen istenverte későn fekszel le! Az edző majdnem meglátta, hogy állva alszol az edzés közepén, tudod?

\- Sajnálom – ásítottam erőtlenül, és megdörzsöltem a szemeimet, megpróbálva ébren maradni. – Csak tényleg kifárasztott az edzés.

Mérgesen rám bámult és dünnyögött valamit, aztán elkezdte enni a nyolcadik sajtburgerét. Én körbekémleltem, próbálva elvonni a figyelmem az alváshiányomról, a befejezetlen vaníliashake-emet valahol az asztalon felejtve. Végig valami érdekeset kerestem, amit nézhetek, és szerencsétlenségemre; megláttam ezt a tényleg túlságosan lebarnult ribancot, aki Kagami-kunnal szemezett. Egy komisz mosollyal azon a festett képén bámulta az én Kagami-kunomat, szinte könyörögve neki, hogy nézzen vissza. Éreztem, hogy forrni kezd a vérem, és ugyanekkor meg kellett feszítenem az állkapcsom, hogy visszafogjam magam, mielőtt még rámorognék. Ki a  _francnak_  képzeli ez magát?  Ki jogosította fel arra, hogy így nézzen rá?

Merész gesztus volt, ahogy a kezemet átcsúsztattam az asztalon és megfogtam Kagami-kun nagy és meleg kezét. Ő egy zavart kifejezéssel az arcán oldalra billentette a fejét, mintha némán azt kérdezné „mi folyik itt?”, én pedig csak egy gyors mosolyt villantottam rá, mielőtt visszabámultam a lányra, aki most már láthatóan feldúlt volt. Megajándékozott egy dühös pillantással, aztán újra az asztalnál ülő barátaira fordította a figyelmét. Miután Kagami-kun lenyelte a sajtburgerét és ivott egy kicsit a szódájából, furcsa kifejezéssel az arcán nézett a kezeinkre, de nem húzta ki a szorításomból.

Éreztem, hogy ég az arcom, ezért próbáltam a tekintetem elfordítani az arcáról. Az a lány és a barátai már leléptek, de még mindig nem tudtam rávenni magam, hogy elengedjem az ő meleg és meglepően gyengéd kezét. Azt hittem, ennél közelebb nem is kerülhetnék a mennyországhoz, amikor megéreztem, hogy Kagami a hüvelykujjával egy apró eret kezdett simogatni a csuklómon. Ha a szívem eddig gyorsan vert, most már szinte hallhatóan és fájdalmasan dübörgött a mellkasomban és a fülemben, és attól féltem, Kagami-kun is meghallja. De, mint minden jó dolognak az életben, ennek is vége lett, Kagami-kun elegedte a kezem, ahogy felállt a székből és megragadta a sulistáskáját

\- Jobb lesz, ha indulunk, kezd eléggé besötétedni odakint – mondta nyugodtan ahogy hátat fordított nekem és a kijárat felé kezdett sétálni.

_Dühös rám?_

Még mindig ültem, az arcom pokolian égett.  _De először úgy tűnt, nem bánja_  – gondoltam reménykedve. Rábasztam, oh uram, annyira rábasztam! Mégis mi a fenét gondoltam, amikor megfogtam a kezét? Most talán azt hiszi, én vagyok a világon a legfurább ember, amiért ilyet tettem!

\- Oi, Kuroko! – rántott ki a gondolataim közül a vörös hajú hangja, mire azonnal ránéztem. Ő félig felém fordította az arcát, ajkain egy kisebb vigyorral. – Gyerünk, haver, nem akarom, hogy egy olyan üresfejű, mint te szabadon barangoljon az utcán az éjszaka közepén. Hogy teszel úgy Japán legjobb kosarasává, ha valami perverz elrabol?

Hál’ istennek, nem volt rám dühös. Mármint, úgy tűnt, nem volt mérges rám…  _És ugyanúgy mosolyog és piszkál, mint mindig, ugye?_  Elutasítva minden negatív és pánikszerű gondolatot az agyamból, gyorsan felkaptam az iskolatáskám és melléléptem a szokásos érzelemmentes arcommal. Bár, még így sem tudtam megállítani, hogy az ajkaimra kússzon egy félénk mosoly, amint kisétáltunk a kedvenc éttermünkből.


End file.
